Yuletide for the Feanorians
by Timeristic
Summary: Merry Christmas everybody!


**I'm using their 'finwë' names in this, so if you're only familiar with the most used names, I'll put them at the bottom for you :)**

**Sorry Yuletide's so short, also :( I just wanted to finish it in timeeeee**

**Here ya go :)**

Neylafinwë sat down on his bed in a huff, grumbling. He took off his boots and his scarf, but he didn't bother with anything else. Neylafinwë put his head into his hands just as his mother walked in through his door, sitting down next to him on his bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The boy tensed up but he kept his head down.

"Father says he's not going to be home for Yuletide...again." he muttered the last part. Nerdanel sighed, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I'm disappointed in him also, but you know he has to work." Nerdanel soothed, rubbing her oldest son's back. Neylafinwë knew that his mother must be very upset; the twins were due soon and Feanor probably wouldn't be home when they were born.

"It's just the fact that he hasn't been here for Yuletide for almost ten years. It's not fair." Neylafinwë mumbled. Nerdanel gave her son a sympathetic stare before standing and leaving, closing the door behind her. Neylafinwë heard a few soft voices outside in the hallway, so he sighed and buried his face in his pillow. Someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." Neylafinwë grumbled. Kanefinwë walked in with a smile on his face. His nose was bright pink and the tips of his ears were red as well.

"Come on, I have something to show you!" he said excitedly.

"That's nice." Neylafinwë said. Kanefinwë glared at his brother and walked over to his bedside and punched him in the thigh.

"Amonta de toya (1), Kane!" Neylafinwë cursed. Kanefinwë rolled his eyes and grabbed his older brother by the hair, dragging him out of his bed.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Neylafinwë grumbled. He was belly down as Kanefinwë dragged him outside into the snow. He was lucky that his brother was just tall enough that his face didn't touch the ground.

"Look!" Kanefinwë said after about two minutes of dragging, dropping his brother face first into the snow.

"Ow." Neylafinwë grumbled. He picked his head up out of the snow and he looked around. It was a white field of snow.

"What did you force me out here for?" Neylafinwë asked. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg as Kanefinwë kicked him.

"Over here you doofus." he said. Neylafinwë shifted around so he faced the opposite direction, and there, right in front of him, was a magnificent waterfall, and it was frozen. Neylafinwë felt his mouth gaping so he snapped it shut.

"Where did you find this?" the red haired boy asked. Kanefinwë shrugged.

"I was just playing my harp-" he started.

"Of course you were." Neylafinwë said, smirking. Kanefinwë glared at him for a second before turning around and starting to walk away.

"If you're going to be like that I'll just leave." Kanefinwë threatened. Neylafinwë didn't say anything, so his brother walked away, leaving him in the snow without any shoes on. He just realized that his feet were throbbing in the cold, and now he'd have to walk home barefoot. Neylafinwë sighed and stood up, the cold encasing his feet. He started to walk back home but after about fifteen steps he collapsed to a sitting position, taking off his coat and shirt, putting his coat back on. He tore his shirt in half and wrapped his feet up, standing and beginning to walk again. It was a long walk with his breath steaming in front of him, but when he reached his house, his feet were soaked. Neylafinwë sighed and walked inside, seeing his mother in a chair, her arms folded and her foot tapping the ground. _Uh oh. _Neylafinwë thought.

"You go out there and find your brother and apologize to him this instant." she demanded, pointing out the door. He knew not to argue with his mom when she was pregnant. He had tried when she was with Curufinwë and it didn't end too well. Neylafinwë sighed and slipped on some boots, walking outside.

"Kane?" he called. "Kane where are you?"

No reply.

"Come on, Kane, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You just caught me at a bad time!" he yelled, hoping for an answer. Nothing. He sighed and looked at the horses. He could ride one, but he needed supervision from one of his parents. He was too young. He frowned ad started walking around, calling his brother's name.

"Come on..." he said under his breath. He stole another glance at the smallest horse, Idriel. Though she was smaller, she was faster than any of the other horses. So her saddled her up and started to ride before he heard his mom calling him.

"Neyla!" She yelled. Neylafinwë groaned and turned the horse around.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Be careful on her." She warned. Neylafinwë cocked his head in surprise, giving a nod of thanks before turning the horse back around. He kicked Idriel softly in the side; he knew better than to jab his foot into that mare. She was small and fast, but she was also very strong. Neylafinwë had seen her buck his dad straight off her back because he kicked her just a little too hard.

"Come on, let's go find Kane." Neylafinwë said into her ear. She whinnied in approval and she shot off.

"Kane!" he called as loudly as he could. Idriel's hooves thundered beneath him. In just a couple years, Neylafinwë would be too tall to ride her and his feet would go past the footholds of the saddle, so he decided that he would ride her a lot in the short space of time he had. He rode the horse around for about an hour before seeing a small shape in the snow. He heard a beautiful voice and a few simple chords on the harp.

"Kane!" he said, stopping Idriel and hopping off of her, only to get his foot caught in the foothold. Kanefinwë looked up from where he was sitting and he started laughing at his older brother as her started cursing. He hopped on his foot until he finally yanked the other loose. He walked to Kanefinwë and said, "Hi."

Kanefinwë smiled at his brother and stood up.

"Epic fail, bro." Kanefinwë said, laughing harder. Neylafinwë glared at his brother with a smile on his face. He sat down next to the dark haired elf and sighed.

"Sorry." he muttered. Kanefinwë shrugged.

"I wasn't even really mad, it was because I'd just realized that I left my harp at the waterfall, so I went to go get it. I was angry that an animal might have come and taken it." he said, picking up his harp.

"One of the strings was a bit off tune, but that was it." he said, though he didn't smile or make nay gesture that he was happy.

"You okay?" Neylafinwë asked. Kanefinwë nodded and said, "I just have a sad song running through my head. It's making me depressed."

"And what is that song?" Neylafinwë said. He knew that his brother would sing it for him, so he waited patiently while Kanefinwë got his harp ready. He started playing the song, but there weren't any words. It was beautiful, but it was very sad. The song was only about thirty seconds long, but Neylafinwë found himself wiping away a few tears.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you cry over music before." Kanefinwë said, smiling. Neylafinwë shrugged, but he didn't say anything. The brothers sat there in silence for a few minutes, then the cold got to them (must have been a bitter winter, elves don't get cold very easy) and they went home. Neylafinwë got Idriel out of her tack and put her away also. The boys walked inside, smiling at their mom who was waiting for them.

"Have you two made up?" she asked. They nodded, smiling at each other then back at their mother.

"Good. Now go off and clean your room and another room, Yuletide's in three days, and the house needs to be clean." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." they replied, walking off to another part of the house. Neylafinwë playfully punched Kanefinwë in the arm before shooting off to the living room where he saw Carnastir hiding on one of the free shelves of the many they had for their giant library. Turkafinwë was teasing his little brother who looked near in tears.

"Hey!" Neylafinwë yelled. Turkafinwë turned, smiling innocently at his oldest brother.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. Neylafinwë gave him the death glare and Turkafinwë stared at his shoes.

"Sorry, Carnastir." he said. Carnastir stayed where he was. Neylafinwë reached up and took his little brother down off of the shelf, putting him on his feet. Carnastir ran to his room without saying anything or even looking back at Neylafinwë.

Neylafinwë sighed; He didn't like it when his brothers teased each other, but he was guilty of teasing his younger siblings. Neylafinwë sighed and started to clean up the room. There wasn't very much; he cleaned it frequently. After about twenty minutes he'd done everything needed to be done to clean, so he went to his and Kanefinwë's room. It was a mess...what do you expect from teenage elves? Anyways, Neylafinwë sat down on his bed and he started playing around with his short hair. Celegorm had found his knife and decided it was payback time for all the teasing he'd endured. Neylafinwë found out when he woke up one morning and a foot of his copper red hair laid in front of him. Celegorm wasn't necessarily the best barber, so his mother evened out the jagged edges. 54 years of growing out his hair and now it barely covered his ears. Neylafinwë didn't care much; he sort of liked his short hair, but he was going to grow it back out. Kanefinwë walked in and groaned.

"Why do you always finish first?" he asked. Neylafinwë shrugged.

"I choose the easiest rooms." he replied. There was suddenly a loud crashing noise.

"Yuletide's soon, Yuletide's soon!" Neylafinwë heard Carnastir yelling.

"Carnastir! Stop banging around before you break another vase!" he heard his mother shout. Neylafinwë looked at his doorway just as Carnastir tripped and did a crazy somersault before landing on his back. He didn't show any signs of pain, and he stood and walked away. Neylafinwë raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

The boy sighed and started playing with his hair again. He was actually quite annoyed with his younger brother. He was hoping for sisters this time with the twins. Kanefinwë had actually guessed girls also. Carnastir guessed a boy girl mix, but Turkafinwë said boys. Curufinwë was still confused as why there was going to be two instead of one, so he decided not to guess at all.

"Neyla?" Nerdanel's voice called. Neylafinwë looked up from his hair and he stood, walking to where his mother was.

"Yes?" he asked respectfully.

"I want you, Kane and Turkafinwë to go find a tree and bring it back to the house to decorate it. Yuletide's in three days, after all." she said, smiling. Neylafinwë nodded and went to fie his brothers. He found Turkafinwë chasing a bug around the house and Kanefinwë messing around with a flute to see what he could do. Not much, considering he couldn't even get a note to sound.

"I'm just not a woodwind player." the dark haired elf decided, putting the flute down before following Neylafinwë and Turkafinwë out to the forest.

"We need to find the best tree of all." Neylafinwë declared.

"That's what you said last year and the best one had a gap so big Curufinwë could have fit in there. There were also messed up needles and..." Turkafinwë listed. Neylafinwë shot him a glare.

"Well, this year we really are going to get the best tree in the world for Yuletide." he said, walking off. His brothers followed him until they did indeed find a perfect three. There were no gaps of needles of anything that would suggest that it wasn't perfect.

"Okay, Turk, go back and get the ax, we'll wait here." Neylafinwë said, pointing back to their house. Turkafinwë nodded and was back in three minutes with their father's best ax.

Neylafinwë gave the three trunk a few swift, strong whacks, and the tree fell to the ground.

"Okay, now go get the rope. We'll need it to pull it back." Neylafinwë said. Turkafinwë glared at him.

"You could have told me to get the rope when I was gone getting the ax!" he said, annoyed. "Make Kane go get it."

Kanefinwë nodded and left, coming back soon after with a coil of rope. The boys wrapped it around the tree and began hauling it back home.

"This one's a big one!" Turkafinwë said as he pulled.

"Yup." Neylafinwë said. Kanefinwë wasn't the working type; he was the musical type, so he didn't say anything as his efforts in dragging tree had already downed his energy by a lot. Neylafinwë called to his mother as they got home, bringing the tree that barely fit through their front door in. There was no answer. Just small groans of pain. Neylafinwë knew what that meant.

"Kane, go check on Mom, see if she's doing okay. Turk? Go with him." he told his brothers. "I'll take care of the tree."

Kanefinwë nodded and left, taking Turkafinwe with him. Neylafinwë stared at the tree for a few long moments before pushing it upright into the holder. He got out a few of the ornaments that they had and he put them on the tree.

"Carnastir, Curufinwë, come help me with the tree!" Neylafinwë called. Carnastir was in the room seconds after, Curufinwë not far behind on his small legs. They put the rest of the ornaments up together (which took a few hours, considering how big the tree was and how many ornaments they had).

Neylafinwë suddenly remembered his mom, and he took his brothers with him to her room where she lay with a small baby in her arms. Neylafinwë's face grew soft as he noticed Kanefinwë with another in his.

"How are you feeling?" Turkafinwë asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." she replied. "Would you like to hold one of your newest little brothers?"

Turkafinwë nodded and smiled as Nerdanel passed the little one over to him. Turkafinwe smiled as Kanefinwë stood and gave the other to Neylafinwë. He smiled and looked deep into his green-gray eyes.

"Have you named them?" he asked. Nerdanel nodded.

"The one you have is Pityafinwë, he's the older of the two. The other is Telufinwë." she breathed.

"They're so cute!" Carnastir said. Nerdanel smiled.

"It's a family full of boys." Kanefinwë pointed out. Neylafinwë rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware of that little detail, thank you for reminding me." Neylafinwë said sarcastically.

"Your cousin is coming to visit." Nerdanel said. Neylafinwë raised an eyebrow.

"Findekáno is coming tomorrow night, the house needs to be cleaned." she said.

"We cleaned the house earlier today." Neylafinwë said. Kanefinwë nodded. Nerdanel smiled at them.

"I'm glad I have such obedient and cooperative children." she said. Kanefinwë smiled.

"I'm glad that we have a mom that's willing to do anything for us to keep us happy and safe." he said, giving his mom a hug as best he could with her laying down.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest for a little while. Could you take care of them, please?" she asked. Kanefinwë nodded immediately, grinning.

"I'm glad. Now be good." she said, closing her eyes as she let sleep carry her mind to distant places.

.'~*Yuletide Morning*~'.

"Wake up, wake up!" Turkafinwë shouted throughout the house, waking Neylafinwë almost immediately.

"It's Yuletide, it's the Yuletide!" he yelled. Kanefinwë was already trying madly to put on his clothes, which ended up in him putting his shirt on backwards. Neylafinwë pulled on his clothes as fast as he could, also. He looked out the window. It was snowing. A light snow, and a beautiful one at that. Findekáno popped his head out of the room he was staying in with Carnastir and Curufinwë, and his face lit up as he ran out, the others close behind. There were lots of presents under the tree this year; they usually only one or two each. This time they were stacked up, all the way around the tree. Neylafinwë watched as Turkafinwë and Carnastir sorted out their presents. Nerdanel walked out in a beautiful white dress.

"Happy Yuletide, boys." she said. All of them stood and gave her big hugs.

"Where in the world did you find the money for this?" Neylafinwë asked; the question slipped out before he could stop it. Nerdanel's eyes lit up with joy as she opened her mouth, ready to speak. Then there was a small knocking on the door. Nerdanel walked over and opened the door...standing there was Neylafinwë's father, Fëanor. He had a small puppy in his arms, a bow tied around it's neck.

"Happy Yuletide, my boys." he said.

"Dad!" Neylafinwë exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him in a big hug. The puppy fell from Fëanor's arms and it ran over to Turkafinwe, attacking him, knocking him to the floor though the puppy was still small as he started licking the boy's face.

"He's for you; sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had to go get the puppy at the last second." Fëanor said, smiling.

"Huan, Huan, stop it!" Turkafinwë giggled under the slobber.

"I see you've already chosen a name?" Fëanor asked. Turkafinwe nodded and started laughing louder. Fëanor handed out the last few presents as he told his kids to dive in and open whatever they wanted to. Findekáno opened a few of the presents that he got and he smiled at each one. It was a magical and magnificent Yuletide, the best that Neylafinwë had ever experienced. Neylafinwë was scared that he wasn't going to get one item on his wishlist; his father being there. But he did and it was the best Yuletide for them that they ever had.

**Ages (as if they were the race of men):**

**Neylafinwë: 17 (Maedhros)**

**Kanefinwë: 16 (Maglor)**

**Turkafinwë: 14 (Celegorm)**

**Carnastir: 9 (Caranthir)**

**Curufinwë: 3 (Curufin)**

**Pityafinwë and Telufinwë: 0 (Amrod and Amras)**

**Findekáno: 7 (Fingon)**

**1: Amonta de Toya is the equivalent of "Gosh dang it!" swear form (sorry I try to avoid swearing if I can even if it doesn't seem like it in a few of my other stories :P)**

**Sorry I've always imagined them more of a poor family, like living in a small village in a small house with lots of forests and stuff (I KNOW FËANOR'S FAMILY LINE IT'S JUST HOW I IMAGINE IT!) and for this I had an image of Maedhros with short hair, hence the cutting. I also thought it would be cute if Celegorm got Huan for Christmas, I haven't read the Silmarillion yet, so I don't know where Celegorm got him...Oh wait this is fanfiction it doesn't matter *shrugs* And I've always imagined Amrod and Amras' bdays around Christmas. **

**I'm sorry it was short and the Yuletide was short but I wanted to finish it for Christmas :) MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**


End file.
